The SpongeBob Timmy Power Hour
by sbrocksman
Summary: Timmy's got to do an essay on underwater life, and wishes he was underwater. When he winds up in Bikini Bottom, Plankton tries to steal Cosmo and Wanda's wands!


**The SpongeBob Timmy Power Hour**

_At Dimmsdale Elementary___

Crocker: All right, class! It's the last day before the summer vacation! And I have no plans for a surprise pop quiz!  
Everyone: Hooray!  
Crocker: Instead, I have something else planned.  
Everyone: Hooray?  
Crocker: Each of you has to do an essay about life underwater.  
Timmy: What?

_Cosmo and Wanda appear as pencils_

Wanda: Don't worry, Timmy. It won't be that hard to do an essay about the ocean.  
Cosmo: Yeah, with us helping you, you'll probably get an E+.

Chester: Aw, man. And to think I was planning to burn all my books about the ocean.  
AJ: I already burned mine!  
Timmy: Not to worry... (_whispers to Cosmo and Wanda_) I wish me, you, and my friends were under the sea.

POOF!

_In SpongeBob's pineapple_

_SpongeBob wakes up_

SpongeBob: Good morning, Gary.  
Gary: Meow.  
SpongeBob: Today I'm gonna have a fabulous day at The Krusty Krab!  
Gary: Meow?  
SpongeBob: Why will it be fabulous, you ask? Because today is the day Mr. Krabs announces the Employee of the Month... I'M READY!

_SpongeBob runs out of the house and runs on the path to the Krusty Krab singing "I'm Ready"_

SpongeBob: I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!  
Patrick: Hello SpongeBob!  
SpongeBob: Hello, Patrick!

_Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ and Timmy's Dad "poof" in front of Patrick's rock_

Timmy: We made it, we... AAAHHH! CAN'T BREATHE!

_Cosmo and Wanda "poof" some kind of food that lets them breathe underwater and everyone eats it_

Timmy: That's better.  
SpongeBob: Hey, Patrick! I've never seen creatures like them before.  
Patrick: Let's say hi to them!

_SpongeBob and Patrick walk up to Timmy_

SpongeBob: Hello, stranger. I'm SpongeBob SquarePants.  
Patrick: And I'm Patrick. But you may call me Mr. Doctor Professor Patrick.  
Cosmo: Well, Patrick. You look much smarter than me.

_SpongeBob checks his "Book of Land Creatures"_

SpongeBob: You're a human, right?  
Cosmo: Well, he is. But me and Wanda are magical fairy...  
Timmy: ...ROBOTS! Magical fairy robots. Heh-heh!  
SpongeBob: So what's your name?  
Timmy: I'm Timmy. The green haired guy is Cosmo, the pink haired woman is Wanda. And these are my pals, Chester and AJ!  
Timmy's Dad: And I'm Timmy's Dad!  
Timmy: DAD? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!  
Timmy's Dad: I don't know actually.  
Patrick: Well, since you're here, wanna go jellyfishing?  
AJ: I've never heard of Jellyfishing.  
Chester: I have.

_Squidward walks out of his house_

Wanda: Who's that?  
SpongeBob: Oh, that's Squidward!  
Squidward: Hello!  
SpongeBob: Squidward, meet Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ and Timmy's Dad.  
Squidward: Whatever... Look! I can't talk now! I've gotta go to work, and you should to!  
SpongeBob: Oh no, I forgot! Hey guys, you wanna come with me to the Krusty Krab?  
AJ: Sure...  
SpongeBob: Are you coming too, Patrick?  
Patrick: Sure...  
SpongeBob: THEN LET'S GO!

_Everyone walks to The Krusty Krab_

_Bubble Transition_

_At The Krusty Krab___

Fish: Can I have one Krabby Patty please?  
Squidward: SpongeBob, I need one Krabby Patty.

_In the kitchen_

SpongeBob: One Krabby Patty, comin' up!  
Chester: Wow. So this is what a kitchen is like in a fast food restaurant.

_Since everyone is helping making patties, more food is being sold_

Mr. Krabs: That;s strange. More patties are being sold than ever before.

_Mr. Krabs walks in the kitchen_

Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, you're making more patties than ever, congratula... who are these guys?  
SpongeBob: These are my friends. Timmy, Timmy's Dad, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester and AJ. They're helping me make patties.  
Mr. Krabs: And Patrick's helping to? Oh dear! How much will I have to pay them?  
Timmy's Dad: We're only here for a day, so we'll work for free!  
Mr. Krabs: FREE? YIPPEE! This is the best day of my life!  
Timmy: So can we work here?  
Mr. Krabs: Sure. Anyone can work here if they're doing it for free.  
Everyone: YAY!

_All of a sudden the lights turn off and we hear an alarm, everyone starts screaming_

Wanda: What's going on?  
SpongeBob: He's back!  
Cosmo: HE'S BACK? AAAAAHHHHHHH! Wait... who's back?  
Mr. Krabs: Plankton's back, he's trying to steal my secret formula!  
All The F.O.P. Characters: Gasp!

_We see a patty missing on the grill_

Plankton: BWA HA HA HA HA HA!

_Plankton runs to the door_

Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda! I WISH THE PATTY WAS GONE!

_Cosmo and Wanda quickly wave their wands and the patty "poofs" out of Plankton's hands_

Plankton: Huh?

_Mr. Krabs picks Plankton up_

Mr. Krabs: You failed again, Plankton! Now stay out of me restaurant, bug!

_Mr. Krabs puts Plankton on a frisbee and sends him back to The Chum Bucket_

Plankton: AAAAAAHHHHH!

_In the kitchen_

Mr. Krabs: Y'know, Timmy. You should stay here. With you and Cosmo and Wanda's magic wands, Plankton will never get the formula.  
Timmy: Yeah, but I'm only gonna be here for a day.

_We see Plankton was watching them through a telescope_

Plankton: They think they beat me, they think they won! But I'll be back!  
Karen: But with Timmy there you'll never get the formula.  
Plankton: But who said I'd be after the formula? Those magic wands would be much better than the formula. I'm gonna steal those wands and rule the world! BWA HA HA H HA HA!

_That Evening___

Patrick: I'm exhausted after working all day.  
Wanda: Actually, Patrick, you only worked for one minute.

_SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and all the FOP characters walk out and Sandy meets them_

Sandy: Hi SpongeBob. So, are you ready to go to my lab?  
SpongeBob: Actually, Sandy. I can't! I met some new friends today and I want to play with them.  
Sandy: Who are these guys anyway?  
Timmy: I'm Timmy. The green haired guy is Cosmo, the pink haired woman is Wanda. The adult is my Dad. And these are my pals, Chester and AJ!  
Sandy: Hi, guys!  
SpongeBob: So are you guys going jellyfishing?  
Wanda: No. Me, Cosmo and AJ are gonna go to Sandy's lab.  
Timmy's Dad: I'm gonna go bother Squidward.  
Patrick: I guess that just leaves Timmy and Chester.

_At jellyfish fields_

SpongeBob: This is jellyfish fields...  
Chester: Cool! So do we just use these nets ans catch jellyfish?  
SpongeBob: Yep!  
Timmy & Chester: Awesome!  
Mr. Krabs: I remember the last time I went jellyfishing. I found $1 on the floor!  
Timmy: Let's go jellyfishing then!

French Narrator: 10 seconds later

_We see Timmy and Chester full of jellyfish stings_

Timmy & Chester: Okay, we've had enough.

_At Sandy's Treedome_

Sandy: And remember, Cosmo. 1+1=2!  
Cosmo: No, 1+1=345,789,000,234  
AJ: How dim-witted is that guy?

_At Squidward's house___

_Timmy's Dad is knocking on Squidward's door_

Timmy's Dad: Oh, Squidward!

_Squidward opens the door_

Squidward: What do you want?  
Timmy's Dad: Nothing.  
Squidward: THEN WILL YOU STOP KNOCKING ON MY DOOR?  
Timmy's Dad: But I'm bored.  
Squidward: THEN GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE!  
Timmy's Dad: But you're the only one who gets annoyed when I do this.  
Squidward: Do me a favour and GO AWAY!

_Squidward slams the door shut, and Timmy's Dad knocks on it 5 seconds later_

_Outside the Krusty Krab_

Plankton: BWA HA HA HA! Time to put plan Y in action!

Plankton: And Plan Y is very simple, "Take Wands."  
Karen: And how are you gonna do that?  
Plankton: They're right on the floor... Cosmo and Wanda dropped them.

_Plankton snatches the wands and makes a big explosion_

Everyone: IT'S PLANKTON!  
Cosmo & Wanda: HE STOLE THE WANDS!  
Mr. Krabs: HE STOLE ME SECRET FORMULA!  
Patrick: HE STOLE MY GOOD LOOKS!  
Plankton: That's right, and I'm going to the place where there's much more magic, DIMMSDALE!

_Plankton creates a whirlpool which transports everyone to Dimmsdale, Plankton jumps in it_

Wanda: Quick! Follow him!

_Everyone jumps in the whirlpool and they all land in Timmy's room_

Sandy: Ouch!

_Timmy's Dad looks around_

Timmy's Dad: Yuck! What filthy rat owns this dump they call a house?

_The screen zooms out and we see a sign that says "Timmy's Dad's House"_

Mr. Krabs: Where's Plankton?

_Squidward looks out the window_

Squidward: There he is!

_Plankton runs onto a path_

Chester: Quick! Let's follow him!  
Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda, I wish Plankton was here.  
Cosmo: We can't do that, remember? Plankton took our wands.  
SpongeBob: Let's just follow Plankton!

_A Song Starts___

_Sing to the tune of "B-I-N-G-O"_

Timmy: There was a guy who stole some wands,  
And Plankton was his name-O,  
P-L-A-N-K, P-L-A-N-K, P-L-A-N-K,  
And Plankton was his name-O,

SpongeBob: He must be stopped, oh yes, he must,  
And only we can stop him,  
SA-A-SAVE THE WORLD, SA-S-SAVE THE WORLD, SA-S-SAVE THE WORLD,  
And only we can stop him,

_Okay, you can now make up your own tune, just make sure everyone's talking fast_

Mr. Krabs: He's got the wands!  
Cosmo & Wanda: He's got the magic.  
Patrick: He's got a horrible shirt.  
Timmy: He looks hideous, he's really mean.  
Patrick: Has be been rolling in the dirt?

_Plankton sings while running on the path_

Plankton: I finally won I can't believe it,  
I'm actually going to win,  
But what if those guys beat me...  
And throw me in the bin.

_The song ends and we see everyone following Plankton_

Timmy: Give it up, Plankton! You can't beat us!  
Plankton: You guys could be a problem, which is why I'm sending some of you back to Bikini Bottom.

_Plankton sends Timmy, Timmy's Dad, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Cosmo and Chester back to Bikini Bottom_

Squidward: (_Starts crying_) Oh no! They're gone, WAAAAAHHHHHHH! Wait... they're gone? YAHOO!  
Wanda: This is bad, guys.

_Suddenly Sandy hears Patrick's voice on her walkie communication device, she looks and sees Patrick on the screen_

Patrick: Sandy, help us! He's sent us back to Bikini Bottom!  
Sandy: Well that's obvious. Listen, I'll sort this out, just don't do anything stupid.

_We see Patrick has got his hand stuck in a toaster_

Sandy: Too late.

SpongeBob: Oh no! Plankton has sent our friends back to Bikini Bottom.  
Wanda: And even if we get our wands back, we can't do anything unless Timmy wishes for it.

_In Bikini Bottom, we see Cosmo and Patrick playing chess_

Patrick: Checkmate.  
Cosmo: Check which mate?  
Timmy's Dad: I'm bored, why don't we ignore Sandy and do something stupid?  
Mr. Krabs: We can go look for an invention of Sandy's that can get us back to Dimmsdale.  
Cosmo: I had another idea.

_We see Cosmo was thinking about blowing up the town_

Cosmo: But we don't know where Sandy's house it.  
Patrick: (_talking to us_) Who do we ask for help when we don't know which way to go? ... The map! Will you check the map to see which way to go? You have to say map... LOUDER!

_A grumpy map jumps out of Patrick's backpack and onto the screen_

Map: Look, idiots! It's not that hard to find Sandy's house, but if you really need to know, go past "Chum Bucket", "Jellyfish Fields" and you're at Sandy's house.

Patrick: Where do we have to go? ... Chum Bucket, Jellyfish Fields and Sandy's house? Really? You're not joking? You're telling the truth? You're...  
Everyone: SHUT UP!  
Patrick: Okay, let's go!

_On land___

Squidward: Why are we sitting here crying? We should be partying!  
Wanda: Squidward, you jerk! Plankton has took our friends away and you want to party?  
AJ: I must admit, that is nasty.  
Squidward: Aw, who cares.  
Sandy: Wait, I'm getting a message from Patrick on my mobile phone.

_Sandy reads the text from Patrick saying "we're going to find an invention of yours to get us back to Dimmsdale"_

_Underwater_

_We see the gang running to "The Chum Bucket"_

Patrick: (_talking to us_) So, where is the Chum Bucket? ... You're saying we're inside it already?  
Timmy's Dad: Well, we're here.  
Patrick: Oh no, the path to jellyfish fields is destroyed, there are pieces all over the ground! We need your help to fix the path. Do you want to help? ... You don't? ... Aw, who cares? You're gonna help us anyway.

_There is a square hole in the path, and next to it there is a square piece, a triangle piece and a circle piece_

Patrick: Which piece will fit on the path?

_A computer mouse clicks on the circle piece_

Chester: You idiot! That's a circle!  
Timmy: Let me see if the square piece will fit.

_Timmy throws the computer mouse of the screen and puts the square piece in the hole_

Mr. Krabs: It fits!  
Timmy's Dad: Let's go to jellyfish fields then.

_Bubble Transition___

_At jellyfish fields_

Timmy: Well, here we are, jellyfish fields.  
Chester: This place sure looks dangerous.  
Mr. Krabs: Yeah, there's like 7,000,000 jellyfish here now!  
Patrick: Guys, if you wanna get to Sandy's house, we've got to go through.  
Timmy's Dad: But...  
Patrick: NO BUTS! Let's do this!

_Everyone runs through jellyfish fields and gets stung really badly_

Everyone: Ouch!  
Timmy's Dad: I tried to tell you all, there's a path that can lead us to Sandy's house without going through jellyfish fields.  
Mr. Krabs: Well, you coulda told us!  
Timmy's Dad: But...  
Mr. Krabs: NO BUTS!  
Patrick: (_Talking to us_) Well, we went past The Chum Bucket, through Jellyfish Fields, where do we go next? ... You forgot? Oh no! We'd better check the map!

_Map pops out of Patrick's backpack_

Map: Go to Sandy's house, idiot!  
Patrick: Who are you calling idiot? (_has a fight with the map_)  
Chester: We should just go to Sandy's house!

_On Land___

Squidward: I'm bored.  
Wanda: Squidward, stop being a boring jerk!  
Squidward: Why? I'm bored.  
Sandy: Calamardo y Wanda es stupido, puede bayase? Por favor?  
Squidward: Shut up, Sandy!  
Wanda: Yeah, nobody can understand you anyway.  
Sandy: Que?

_Under The Sea_

Patrick: We're at Sandy's house!  
Timmy: Muy buen!  
Mr. Krabs: Uh, you know. Maybe we should stop with the Spanish speaking.  
Patrick: Bayase!  
Mr. Krabs: Muy bien.  
Timmy's Dad: Okay, now that we're at Sandy's house, where's the machine?  
Timmy: Over there, next to her tree.

_The guys go in her machine and it teleports to Dimmsdale_

Timmy: We're back!  
Patrick: We did it!

_Everyone starts to do the "we did it" dance_

Sandy: There's no time for that! We've got to stop Plankton.  
Chester: Where is Plankton?  
SpongeBob: I think I can answer your question...

_In Fairy World_

_In Jorgen Von Strangle's house, we see Jorgen getting ready to go to bed_

Jorgen: Well, good night wand I love and would hate to be stolen by some small Plankton who would use it to rule the world.  
Wand: Good night, Jorgen.  
Jorgen: Binky! Did you make the wand alive again?  
Binky: Sorry, Jorgen!

_Jorgen goes to bed and falls asleep, we see Plankton crawl onto his bed_

Plankton: Jorgen's wand, you will be mine! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!

_Plankton is about to grab Jorgen's wand but Jorgen grabs it_

Jorgen: (_talking in his sleep_) Wandy, I love you!  
Plankton: Drat!

_Plankton "poofs" Jorgen's wand out of his hands and grabs the wand_

Plankton: BWA HA HA HA HA!  
Jorgen: (_wakes up_) What? What are you doing with my wand? I NEED IT TO BUY TICKETS TO SEE THE SIMPSONS MOVIE!  
Plankton: Tough luck! You'll have to buy it when it's released on DVD and Video.  
Jorgen: I will get you for this!

_Plankton "poofs" away_

Jorgen: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_We saw Sandy was watching the whole thing using one of her inventions___

Sandy: Oh no! Plankton stole Jorgen's wand! Now he's even more powerful.  
Cosmo: And Jorgen won't be able to see "The Simpsons Movie", but I can! To the cinema, and beyond!  
Wanda: Y'know, you should call the cinemas theatres, you're not in the UK.  
Patrick: I have a thingy that is made in your head when you think and it can make your head hurt. We could use one of Sandy's creations to teleport our body cells and take us to the ground where those magical beings live. And take one of those pointy magical things that are similar to what the small Plankton has stolen, and use it.  
SpongeBob: So basically, you're saying you have an idea, and we should teleport to fairy world and grab a wand.  
Patrick: Uh... yes!  
Wanda & Cosmo: Good idea, Patrick.  
Timmy's Dad: Uhhh... Patrick's thingy that was made in his head when he thinks and it can make his head hurt made my head hurt.

_Everyone jumps in Sandy's teleporter_

Sandy: Un idea excellente y fantastico, Patricio.  
Cosmo: Y'know, Sandy. You should leave the Spanish speaking to Patrick the Explorer.  
Patrick: Si.

_Everyone lands in Fairy World_

Wanda: Well, now that we're in fairy world, where are we going to get a wand?  
Patrick: Uhhh... I don't know! All I can find is a store called "Wands 4 Free", and a book called "How To Stop Plankton."  
SpongeBob: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?  
Cosmo: Uhhh... I don't know, I can't read minds.

Narrator: One trip to the store later...

Chester: Well, that was easy.  
Timmy: But now we've got to stop Plankton!  
Plankton: Actually, now Plankton has got to stop you!  
Wanda: Yoy may as well give up, Plankton. We've got wands just like you.  
Plankton: Which is why I'd like to show you my secret weapon. The magic absorber 3000!

_Plankton shows them his new machine_

Plankton: This machine can absorb all the magic in Fairy World, making all the magic mine. And once I have all the magic, I'll use it to take over Dimmsdale, Bikini Bottom, and EVEN THE UNIVERSE!

_Plankton turns his machine to "Full Power"_

Patrick: Oh no! If he gets all the magic, one small "poof" will be so powerful it will destroy the entire universe!  
Plankton: And don't worry about me, I'll be hiding in an anti-magic bubble.  
Timmy's Dad: HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY PLANKTON?  
Plankton: No, but I know you have.  
Timmy's Dad: You're right. (_Goes all crazy_)

Machine: Now absorbing fairy power! 1% full, 2% full, 3% full.  
Plankton: Once it's 100% full, all your magic will be gone, and it'll be mine forever!  
Wanda: Timmy, quick! Wish for something!  
Timmy: I WISH FOR A MAGIC BUBBLE THAT CAN STOP THE MACHINE FROM ABSORBING YOUR MAGIC!

_"Poof", everyone except Plankton is inside the bubble_

Mr. Krabs: But Plankton still can get everyone else's magic.  
Timmy: I know, but we're safe. So we can stop this.  
SpongeBob: If only some kinda ghost-kid superhero could help us.

_We then see Danny Phantom_

SpongeBob: I didn't actually mean that.

_Danny walks off sadly_

Sandy: I have an idea on how to stop Plankton. If we can knock down the BIG WAND, all the magic will be gone. Then we can use the backup magic which is used in case of an emergency like that (_NOTE FROM SBRM - If you don't know what she's talking about, watch Jimmy Timmy Power Hour_), when we get one of those wands, we can "poof" Plankton back to Bikini Bottom and give Cosmo and Wanda back their wands.  
AJ: Wow! What a brilliant idea, Sandy!  
Sandy: Gracias!  
Cosmo: Uh... remember what I said about the Spanish speaking? Leave it to "Patrick the Explorer."

Cosmo: (_Talking to us_) We need your help to get to the big wa...

_Wanda slaps Cosmo_

Wanda: There's no time for that, Cosmo!  
Jorgen: Yeah, and we've got to save the world in 70 minutes, or I will miss The Simpsons Movie.  
SpongeBob: You won't miss the movie. All the have to do is get Timmy to wish we were next to the big wand, and we'll knock it down.  
Timmy: I wish we were next to the big wand.

_The magic bubble pops_

Machine: 60% magic abosorbed.  
Wanda: Oh no! Because half our magic is gone, we don't have enough power to "poof" anywhere.  
Timmy: DARN IT! It can't get any worse than this!  
Sandy: I have an idea. Why don't we teleport to the big wand using my machine?  
Cosmo: Maybe because Plankton made it dissapear.  
Sandy: Well, I still have my jet pack. That'll take us to the big wand!

_A jet pack appears, Sandy grabs everyone and they fly off_

Plankton: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Plankton "poofs" some slaves with jet packs_

Plankton: Bring them back here DEAD OR ALIVE!  
Slave 1: Alive?  
Plankton: Well, alive... but injured!

_The slaves fly off_

Plankton: BWA HA HA HA HA HA!

_The good guys are on a jetpack___

Timmy: I'm sick of holding on to Sandy, I wish we all had a jetpack each!

_Everyone gets a jetpack_

Voice in Background: Stop!

_The gang turn around and see the slaves chasing them_

SpongeBob: We're never gonns get to the big wand with those chasing us.

_The slaves try to turn people into items using wands_

Timmy: Watch out!

_Wanda "poofs" one of the slaves into a pie_

Wanda: That'll teach 'im.  
Timmy's Dad: We've got more coming.  
Cosmo: You guys go on, I'll stop them.

_Cosmo flies to the slaves, the slaves stop to fight Cosmo, everyone flies off_

SpongeBob: You think he'll be okay?

_We then hear a big explosion, all the slaves were killed in it, and possibly Cosmo too_

Wanda: OH NO! COSMO! (_cries_)

_Wands flies back to where Cosmo was, she sees Cosmo lying on the ground_

Wanda: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Wanda begins to sing a sad song___

Wanda: I was nagging him for too long,  
Which is why I sing this song,  
I called him dumb,  
And now he's gone.

_We see tears in Wanda's eyes_

SpongeBob: To us all, he's a hero,  
But we called him a zero,  
I miss him now,  
'Cause now he's gone.

Everyone: I wonder if there's a bright side to this,  
But now we'll give him a goodbye kiss,  
We miss him so, he was so brave,  
But now he's ended up in a grave.

And now he's gone,  
And now he's gone,

I wonder if there's a bright side to this,  
But now we'll give him a goodbye kiss,  
We miss him so, he was so brave,  
But now he's ended up in a grave.

And now he's gone,  
And now he's gone,

_The song ends_

Sandy: I know Cosmo's dead, but we've gotta save fairy world.  
Wanda: You're right, Cosmo risked his life so we could save fairy world, we can't let him down.

_Everyone flies to the big wand_

SpongeBob: It's so big, how are we supposed to knock it down?  
Patrick: I have an idea, we could get someone big to knock it down.  
Squidward: But who's gonna be big enough to knock a big wand down?  
Jorgen: Leave that to me!

_Jorgen Von Strangle knocks the big wand down, so Plankton's machine and everything in fairy world turns off_

Plankton: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Everyone runs to the Emergency Power Supply and grabs a wand_

Plankton: NOT SO FAST!  
Timmy: You fiend!  
Plankton: That's right! I'M A FIEND! And I'm not gonna let my evil plan be ruined by just a bunch of dumb loonies! I've been working a whole lot for my plan to work, and I'm not gonna let... !

_Timmy stands on Plankton and crushes him_

Plankton: Aw, darn it!

_Everyone grabs a wand_

Sandy: And now to set fairy world back to normal!

_Everything "poofs" back to normal, Plankton is back in Bikini Bottom, the big wand is back to normal, the machine dissapears_

Plankton: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST!

_In Fairy World_

Wanda: There's only one problem, magic can't make people alive again.  
Cosmo: Here I am!  
Wanda: Cosmo, you're okay!  
Cosmo: Of course, fairies can heal really quickly! That was my plan all along. You didn't need to sing that sad song!  
Everyone: HOORAY!

_Back in Bikini Bottom___

Plankton: I can't believe I lost!  
Wanda: Aw, shut up, Plankton!  
SpongeBob: Well, that's another succesful mission.  
Timmy: Yeah, and I've got a great essay for school.  
SpongeBob: I hope Crocker doesn't give you an F like you say he does.

_In Dimmsdale Elementary_

Crocker: TURNER! This has got to be the worst essay I've ever read! You can't cook burgers underwater! And it's impossible for a squirrel to live underwater. AND SPONGES AND STARFISH CAN'T TALK!

_Timmy talks to Cosmo and Wanda (who are disguised)_

Timmy: But we know they can, don't they?  
Crocker: I'M GONNA GIVE YOU AN F, F MINUS!

_We see SpongeBob and his friends were watching the whole thing using one of Sandy's inventions_

SpongeBob: Well, at least he didn't actually get an "F."  
Patrick: Yeah, wait... who didn't get an F?  
Mr. Krabs: Don't you remember who we're talking about?  
Patrick: No.

_Plankton walks past_

Plankton: I can't believe I lost to some idiots!

_Everyone laughs_

THE END


End file.
